Hottest Day!
by CaramelHopie
Summary: Jea akan jalan-jalan ke festival komik bersama Sena. Tetapi, ternyata Sena tidak bisa. Begitupun dengan Jimin. Jimin awalnya akan berenang bersama J-Hope, tetapi J-Hope tidak bisa karena akan keluar bersama ayahnya. Apakah itu asli? Atau hanya akal-akalan? Baca selengkapnya aja, okay!


**Hottest Day**

Libur musim panas yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Namun, meski libur musim panas, tetap saja diberi PR atau tugas yang menumpuk. Untung saja, gadis yang bernama Jea sudah mengerjakannya. Hari ini, dia kelihatan sangat rapi. "Bagus! Sudah rapi semuanya! Heh? Mau ke mana, Jea? Mau ke festival komik, dong! Ada acara tanda tangan komikus beken… Pameran komik yang bagus-bagus… Terus jualan _merchandise _lucu-lucu! Hanmi kan sedang pergi ke Hawaii… Makanya aku pergi sama Sena aja! Kebetulan aku dapat kupon gratis _milk shake_. Minum berdua ah sama Sena!" seru Jea mengemasi barang-barangnya, sambil bersenandung lembut. Dia merapikan bajunya yang bersih, lalu tiba-tiba telepon rumahnya bordering. Oh, iya, mama dan papanya sedang bekerja, dan mereka akan pulang malam. Sedangkan adik laki-lakinya sedang kencan dengan pacarnya. "Hai, Sena? Iya, aku baru mau keluar! Apa… Kau… Nggak bisa pergi? Kenapa?" cetus Jea sambil melempar topi musim panasnya sampai ke dalam kamar mandi. "_Maaf ya, Jea… I… Itu… Ibuku… Tau-tau aja… Dia ngajak aku belanja…_" keluh Sena. Jea pun berteriak tanda tidak terima. "Belanja?! Itu kan bisa kapan aja!" serunya dengan muka sangat kesal, dia tidak mau pergi sendirian, tentu. Dia, kan, masih kelas lima SD. "_So… Sorry… Besok aja ya, pergi ke festival komiknya? Aku betul-betul nggak bisa, mamaku…_," ucapan Sena terpotong oleh teriakan Jea. "YA SUDAH!" teriaknya sangat kesal. Dia pun membanting pintu rumahnya dan menyimpan kunci rumahnya ke dalam tas selempang kecil berwarna ungu imut miliknya.

"Huuuh, padahal aku sudah dandan cakep mau ke sana…" gerutu Jea kesal. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku, agar menghilangkan rasa _bete_-nya. Di depan toko buku, dia bertemu seorang anak laki-laki, dia mirip seperti Jimin. Ya, memang Jimin. "Jimin!" teriak Jea berlari. Dia menghampiri lelaki berumur sebelas tahun itu yang sedang membaca buku mengenai olahraga. "Hei…" sapanya pelan. Jimin memang dikenal sebagai orang yang pemalu dan pendiam. Tetapi, pada saat diledek teman-teman soal kedekatannya dengan Jea, Jimin langsung memberontak dan berteriak. "Apa kabar? Sedang ngapain?" tanya Jea dengan semangat. Dia berdiri di sebelah Jimin dan mengambil buku yang berada di depan toko buku. Buku kesukaannya, tentunya. "Numpang baca! Masih nanya lagi… Kau sendiri ngapain? Mau ke mana, rapi begitu…" ujar Jimin melihat penampilan Jea. Jea pun terkejut. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh… Tadinya aku mau pergi sama Sena… Tau-tau aja dia ada urusan mendadak…" keluh Jea. "Senasib, dong. Harusnya aku pergi berenang sama J-Hope, tau-tau dia bilang nggak bisa. Payah…" Jimin pun ikut mengeluh dan terus membaca. Jea pun mendengus kesal karena Sena ingkar janji. Padahal, jauh-jauh hari, Sena bilang dia pasti akan datang bersama Jea. Itupun dengan ekspresi yang sangat semangat. "Apa mungkin mereka…" Jimin pun mempunyai prasangka buruk. Jea pun juga begitu. "Pergi bareng!" teriak Jea. Jea pun segera berjongkok. Jimin ikut berjongkok, agar percakapan ini tidak didengar orang lain. Namun, penjaga toko buku yang terkenal galak mengusir mereka karena dilarang ngerumpi di toko orang. Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun pergi ke taman air mancur.

"Sena bilang apa padamu?" tanya Jimin duduk di pinggir air mancur sambil menoleh kepada Jea. "Mau belanja sama mamanya! Terus, alasan J-Hope apa?" tanya Jea sangat penasaran. Jimin pun bergerak untuk mengganti posisi duduknya, lalu bertopang dagu. "Mau keluar sama papanya!" keluhnya lagi. Jea pun mempunyai ide brilian. Dia akan menelepon rumah Sena untuk memastikan apakah Sena benar-benar pergi bersama mamanya. "Itu ada telepon!" Sena pun memencet nomor tujuan, lalu mendengar suara nada sambung. "_Hallo, dengan keluarga Hwang_," jawab mama Sena. Ternyata, mama Sena yang mengangkat teleponnya! "Mamanya yang angkat!" bisik Jea di telinga Jimin. "Apa?!" teriak Jimin. Jea pun membungkam mulut Jimin dan berkata pelan di telepon. "I… Ini Jea, mau cari Sena…" kata Jea lembut, walaupun di dalam hatinya dia sangat kesal karena Sena. "_Eh, Jea-ah? Tadi J-Hope telepon, katanya punya dua tiket gratis taman bermain yang baru dibuka… Mungkin Sena pulangnya sore…_" jelas mama Sena di seberang. Jea pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Setelah itu, Jea menyimpan telepon itu dan duduk di kursi bersama Jimin, dengan lemas. Tetapi, saat mereka duduk di kursi… "APANYA YANG BELANJA SAMA MAMA!" teriak Jea sambil melompat-lompat di atas kursi. Jimin pun berdiri di atas kursi dan ikut berteriak, "J-HOPE BRENGSEK! AKU NGGAK DIANGGAP SEBAGAI TEMAN LAGI!" teriak Jimin. Jea pun mengeluarkan tisu dan menangis kencang. "Nggak nyangka Sena yang baik bisa berkhianat juga…" ujar Jea. "J-Hope betul-betul bikin kesal!" teriak Jimin lagi. Saking kencangnya teriakan mereka, seorang bayi lelaki pun menangis. Ibunya pun menegur mereka berdua, lalu dia pun berbalik arah. "Tapi aku loyo, nih…" keluh Jea. "Iya, aku lapar…" tukas Jimin. Perut mereka berdua pun berbunyi. Akhirnya, mereka segera pergi ke restoran terdekat. "Aku juga… Oh iya! Aku punya kupon gratis _milk shake_!" seru Jea menunjukkan dua buah kupon gratis minuman susu itu. Jimin pun berkutik, "Lapar kok minum _milk shake_?" tanyanya dengan cuek.

Jea membuka pintu restoran. "Selamat datang," seorang pelayan pun menyambut mereka berdua dengan lembut, dan senyumnya yang khas dan manis. Jea pun segera menuju antrian yang masih kosong. "Minta _chocolate milk shake _dua, Mbak!" seru Jea menyerahkan kupon itu. Pelayan itu pun menjawab, "Maaf, ya… Kupon gratis ini cuma berlaku kalau disertai pembelian…" Jea pun terkejut, akhirnya Jimin yang memesan. Dia memesan dua buah _hamburger_. Setelah selesai, dia membawa nampan berisi dua _chocolate milk shake _dan dua _hamburger_. Jea pun segera mencari meja yang kosong. Akhirnya, dia menemukannya, tetapi berada di pojok restoran. "Kemarin aku baru dapat uang jajan, kau kutraktir!" seru Jimin yang berbaik hati, namun kadang serampangan itu. Jea pun tersenyum senang dan melompat girang. "Bener, nih?! Asyik! Selamat makan!" Saat mengunyah makanannya, dia pun melihat ke sekeliling. Ternyata, banyak orang yang berpacaran dan juga yang sedang bermesraan. Ambigu! Jea pun menutup mukanya dan berkata, "Banyak orang pacaran di sini, ya!" Jimin pun berhenti mengunyah dengan muka merah merona. "Hem… Kalau pulangnya sore… Gimana kalau kita tunggu mereka di stasiun?" usul Jimin dengan senyumnya yang sangat lembut. Jea pun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk, sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kirinya. "Wah, ide bagus! Asyik, nih!" seru Jea ber-_tos _ria dengan Jimin. Jimin pun terkikik. "Tapi nunggu selama itu, kita mesti ngapain…" tukas Jimin sambil menyandarkan badannya ke kursi makan. "Ke _pet shop_, yuk!" Jimin pun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan riang menuju _pet shop_. Di sana, banyak berbagai hewan. Iyalah, namanya juga _pet shop_. Ada kucing, anjing, hamster, marmut, dan semacamnya. Tapi, Jea paling suka Pepper, si anjing kecil. Bulunya lembut, berwarna cokelat muda. Telinganya berwarna cokelat tua. Saat Jea dan Jimin melihatnya, Pepper mengeluarkan lidahnya sambil menggonggong. "Guk! Guk!" seru Pepper dari dalam lemari kaca. "Lucu banget…" Jea pun mengelus lemari kaca itu, karena Pepper berada di dalam lemari kaca. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke tempat bermain. Jimin dan Jea berpencar. Setelah lama kemudian, Jea menemukan Jimin sedang berusaha mengambil boneka kecil berbentuk anjing kecil mirip dengan Pepper, menggunakan alat pengambil otomatis. Akhirnya, dia mendapatkannya. "Wow, Jimin hebat!" seru Jea sambil bertepuk tangan. Jimin pun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengangguk. "Nih, buat kamu, ya!" Jimin memberi boneka imut itu ke tangan Jea. Jea mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Saatnya ke stasiun! Mereka pun berlari bersama ke stasiun. Jea menangkap seorang anak perempuan dan anak lelaki sedang mengobrol sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka pun segera muncul di depan mereka. "Hallo, sudah pulang?" ujar Jea sambil melambaikan tangannya, dengan tatapan sinis. Sena dan J-Hope pun terbelalak melihat kedatangan mereka berdua. "Katanya, kau akan belanja bersama mamamu. Mamamu, kok, mirip banget sama J-Hope?" celetuk Jea melihat J-Hope. J-Hope pun hanya terdiam. "Katanya kau akan keluar sama papamu. Sejak kapan papamu pakai rok?" celetuk Jimin melihat penampilan Sena yang cantik itu. Sena pun tanpa berkomentar langsung memberi sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih dengan pita berwarna _pink _di lehernya. Jea pun mengambil boneka itu dan mengangguk. Boneka itu Sena beli sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Jea. "Tapi…" potong J-Hope. "Kenapa kalian berduaan?" sindir J-Hope. Sena pun hanya cekikikan melihat tingkah laku Jea dan Jimin. "Kami bertemu hanya kebetulan, kok!" seru Jea sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Oh, jadi kalian kencan?" tanya Sena sambil menutup mulutnya. "Oh… Enggak, kok! Tadi, kita hanya makan bareng, ke _pet shop_, terus ke tempat bermain! Main berdua, gitu aja, kok!" seru Jimin sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu kan, namanya kencan," tukas Sena menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Mereka pun saling bertatapan dengan muka merah merona. "Siapa yang ingin kencan denganmu, hah!" seru Jimin bertengkar dengan Jea. Jea hanya memukul punggung Jimin dengan keras dan berteriak, "Idih! Aku juga enggak mau, kaliii!" teriak Jea. Tiba-tiba, sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka. "KENCAN APAAN, HAH!" seru seseorang, anak perempuan. Ternyata, dia adalah Hanmi. Hanmi baru pulang dari Hawaii. "Jahat! Selagi aku enggak ada, kalian malah asyik jalan-jalan berempat! Ninggalin aku!" jerit Hanmi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Hore, Hanmi-ah pulang!" seru Jea memeluk Hanmi. Hanmi hanya berdecak. "Widih, baru pulang dari Hawaii, langsung marah-marah!" celetuk Jimin.


End file.
